A number of different mounting systems exist that allow attachment and removal of a sound suppressor to a muzzle area of a firearm. Systems used included coarse thread with ratchet-type secondary latch, bayonet-type push and twist, rotating eccentric opening collar with ratchet-type secondary latch, locking gate with spring biased secondary latch, spring-biased locking gate with rotating secondary latch, and locking gate with a pivoting secondary latch. Problems exist due to failures of the ratchet-type secondary retention system used with some of these systems. These problems include loosening of the sound suppressor, inconsistent re-positioning of the sound suppressor when re-attaching after removal, carbon build-up in the threaded area of the sound suppressor and the corresponding threaded area on the muzzle attachment device, an inability to remove the sound suppressor when required due to said carbon build-up, reliance on the carbon build-up to ensure that the suppressor locks up consistently, and inconsistency in the point-of-impact shift when the suppressor is attached to the host firearm. The variability in the point-of-impact shift is critical when used with precision shooting rifles due to the suppressor not locking up in the same position after removal and re-attachment. Any inconsistency in the point-of-impact shift at long ranges of engagement may mean the difference between hitting the target and missing the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,349 (Brittingham) disclosed a mounting system that features the use of a ratchet-type secondary retention system to secure the suppressor to the firearm after the suppressor has been screwed onto the firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,693 (Brittingham) disclosed a mounting system that features the use of a ratchet-type secondary retention system that uses two springs that are offset from each other in an attempt to reduce the problems of loosening. The latter patent ('693) disclosed a system that is for use with so-called 18 tooth mounts while the former patent ('349) is for use with so-called 51 tooth mounts. While the '693 patent with its dual secondary latch springs was intended to solve the problems of loosening of the suppressor, in reality the problem still exists. The '349 patent features much finer serrations on the flash hider but loosening still occurs, while both such systems still have other problems such as point-of-impact shift and carbon build-up. Part of the problem with the '349 patent is that the locking area of the ratchet-type system is somewhat small in size with only a few teeth that only locks up in one place or position on the flash hider.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for methods, systems and devices for a suppressor that is easily securedly attachable to and detachable from a firearm, and that limits point-of-impact shift. The present invention fulfils these needs and provides further related advantages as describe herein.